Legendary Wind Masters
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Shadow are sent into Blaze's world, and Sonic's feelings are going crazy, an adventure with humor, romance, and action. Powerful! Sonic and Tails, Nice! Shadow and Sonic and Tails make a brotherly bond with Shadow. Pairings Sonic X Blaze, maybe Tails X Marine.
1. Reunited with an old friend

Chapter 1: Reunited with an old friend.

Sonic and Tails were doing some training with their brother figure, Shadow, he was training them on how to use the power of chaos, abilities such as Chaos Control without an emerald, Chaos Spear, Chaos Lance, and even Chaos Blast which they were now trying to learn, he even gave them swords which they mastered the use of, Sonic's sword's hilt was white with blue flame designs on the bottom, his guard was red, and the blade itself was silver, Tails' sword had a black hilt, his guard was silver and the blade itself gold, Shadow's sword had a red hilt, a silver guard, and a black blade, all of them were shaped like samurai swords, but these were special swords that they could control their chaos abilities through the sword.

"Sonic, Tails, when you gather the chaos around you unleash it." Shadow told his brothers.

"We'll keep trying." Sonic said and he got enough power and let it out creating a crater in his area, he and Tails were separated so they wouldn't accidentally hurt each other.

"C'mon!" Tails yelled and unleashed his own blast, both their blasts were their fur color.

"Good job, let's head home." Shadow said with a smile, feeling proud of his best friends.

They all sped off back home, but on their way back a giant storm twisted over their heads and some lightning tried to strike them they dodged but another came and hit them and the next minute they were gone no traces that were even there in the first place.

Blaze the Cat was fighting Nega's best invention yet, the Nega Gunner, this robot could shoot lasers, it could bring out weapons and could deflect Blaze's fire powers, Blaze was lying on the ground unable to move from the damage she had taken and Nega was ready to finish her off.

"You will finally be out of my life, you bothersome feline!" Nega exclaimed with an evil laugh, Blaze grunted and waited for the incoming death as Nega descended his robotic foot, but in that time a blue streak appeared and chopped the whole leg off then also a yellow one came and cut off the right arm and a black one cut the left one, the blue streak came back and chopped off the head with Nega in it and knocked him into the horizon, all three streaks landed in front of Blaze and she gasped it was Sonic, Tails, and if how Sonic and Tails described him it was Shadow.

"Hey Blaze, how are you?" Sonic asked sending a warm smile, she smiled back.

"You mean besides battered and bruised, I'm okay." Blaze said with a smile.

"Hi Blaze." Tails said to her.

"Hi Tails and you must be Shadow." Blaze said pointing at the black hedgehog.

Shadow smirked. "And you have to be Blaze, Sonic talks about you a…" Shadow couldn't finish as he pushed Shadow out of the way.

"Wait Sonic, you talk about me?" Blaze asked, blushing a little.

"Yup, he has a huge…" Poor Tails got kicked where the sun don't shine and fell to the ground in pain, griping the area with tears in his eyes and he was squirming, "Mommy!"

"Anyway, where do you live we need a place to stay." Sonic said.

"Sonic, you already want to make me an uncle?" Shadow asked teasingly.

"Shadow, shut up!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic and Blaze sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, kissey, kissey." Tails teased as well, puckering his lips.

"Say something again and I will shove my sword right up your…"

"Sonic!" Blaze yelled at him.

"Let's just go!" Sonic said as they left and Blaze led the way to her castle.

"You live in a castle?" Sonic asked, shocked.

"What I never told you, that I'm a princess?" Blaze asked.

Sonic shook his head still shocked as she led them to the gates and at that point they let Blaze in and held back the boys.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asked them.

"We're her friends." Sonic said.

"Too bad, I'm not letting you through unless you can prove you're worthy." The guard said with a smirk as to which Sonic smirked back and the guard led them to the arena at the back and as the word got to Blaze after her wounds were healed in the infirmary, she rushed over to the arena and she stood at her chair at the top of the stands.

"Hey, who gave you permission to challenge my friend?" Blaze asked the soldier.

"It's aright Blaze I wanted to fight him anyways." Sonic said and unsheathed his sword as the guard took out his spear.

Sonic waited for the guard to come at him and Sonic dodged every strike sent towards him and when the soldier sweep his feet from under him, he jumped over it and landed on the spear and kick the guard in the face and jumped up off the spear and landed on the soldier's head and jump back off and used chaos control to disappear, Blaze thought it was just Sonic's speed, but when she saw him appear behind the soldier she knew it was more than speed only as Sonic gave the soldier a shallow cut on his back and when the soldier tried to stab him with the spear, he twisted to the left and at the end cut the spear in two and he threw the spear head after the soldier who narrowly dodged it but in that time Sonic got in front and slashed his chest very shallow, the soldier grunted in pain after that Sonic control into the air and channeled his chaos energy into his blade, but not enough to kill the soldier and slashed down creating a giant cutting wave of energy at the soldier, "Super Sonic Wind!" and the attack knocked the soldier out.

"Well, how did I do Blaze?" Sonic asked his feline friend.

"Amazing, I didn't know you were that strong." Blaze said in awe.

"Well, my bud, Shadow trained me and Tails for 2 years." Sonic said proud.

"Let me show you guys your rooms." Blaze said and as she finally led Sonic to his room he said "Thanks for letting us stay Blaze it really means a lot." He said this and went to bed.


	2. Twister Disaster and Bedtime Stories

Chapter 2: Blaze's siblings

Blaze was giving the boys a tour of the castle, they were amazed by just the size of the place.

"Blaze, your castle is cool!" Sonic exclaimed with a grin.

"Well it is a castle what did you expect?" Blaze told him.

"Hey Blaze you got any games around here?" Sonic asked feeling bored.

"Well we got twister and board games." Blaze said and as she said this a rather loud raccoon burst into room.

"Oi, mates I wanna play too!" Marine the raccoon yelled as she burst into the room.

"Hey Marine!" Tails said as he saw the raccoon girl.

"Huh, Tails!" Marine exclaimed as she hugged him. "You're back and Sonic too."

"Okay, so it's me, Blaze, Tails and Marine." Sonic said and Blaze looked confused.

"What about Shadow?" She asked.

"Shadow may have learned to lighten up, but he despises twister." Tails told her.

"Damn straight, that game is evil!" Shadow yelled as he rest against the wall.

"Well, let's get this rolling!" Sonic exclaimed as they started the game and after about half an hour Sonic and Blaze ended up in an…embarrassing position with Sonic hold himself up over Blaze on his fingers and his toes and Blaze spread out under him and as they both realized they both blushed bright red, while Shadow was laughing his eyes out at the scene.

"HAHAHAHA, Sonic don't push her too hard on that mat!" Shadow said and Sonic's cheeks easily matched Knuckles' fur, Blaze too.

"SHADOW!" Sonic yelled so loud that the entire castle heard and Shadow continued laughing.

(Insert: Benny Hill theme)

Sonic chased Shadow around the entire castle, they ran up a set of stairs, then ran another set upside down, then they ran into a room full of doors, Shadow ran in one Sonic followed him in and they repeated this and when Sonic thought he had Shadow cornered he opened the door only to find the Scooby- doo gang, "Zoinks!" Sonic instantly closed the door and took off after Shadow again, they kept going until 9:00 PM and Sonic gave up and everyone started getting ready for bed and Sonic went to check on Blaze.

"Hey Blaze you awake?" Sonic asked her as she rolled over to face him.

"Yeah, I can't sleep, can you maybe…tell me a story?" Blaze asked with a slight blush, and Sonic smirked.

"Okay, well here we go, me and my friends were at a karaoke bar, everyone was done singing…"

(Story)

Amy had just finished her song and then team Chaotix, some losers came and they all chose a really annoying song.

**It's peanut butter jelly time!****Peanut butter****jelly time!****  
****Peanut butter jelly time!**

**now Where he at?****  
****Where he at?****  
****Where he at?****  
****Where he at?****  
****Now There he go****  
****There he go****  
****There he go****  
****There he go**

**Peanut butter jelly**

**Peanut butter jelly**

**Peanut butter jelly**

**Its Peanut butter jelly****  
****Peanut butter jelly****  
****Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat****  
****Its Peanut butter jelly****  
****Peanut butter jelly****  
****Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat**

**now break it down and freeze****  
****take it down to your knees****  
****break it down and freeze****  
****break it down and freeze**

Now tick-tack-toe uh huh  
**Tic-Tac-Toe Let's go****  
****Tic Tac Toe U got it****  
****Tic tac to lets ride**

**Now freestyle freestyle****  
****freestyle freestyle****  
****your style****  
****frestyle freestyle****  
****your style**

Then the Chaotix were squashed by a giant Spongebob Squarepants and he tortured us by saying 'I'm ready' over and over and then Barnie came and killed Spongebob with a shotgun and then he tried to eat us but then a giant monkey came and…

(Story end)

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Sonic you don't expect me to believe this crap!" Blaze yelled at him. "I want a story not this!"

"Alright, alright, well once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Blazerella, who was stuck in a tower asleep for years." Sonic said, to which Blaze blushed. "There was an evil witch who made it that she will stay asleep, but a blue hedgehog named Sonic, the hottest male on the planet, came to her rescue but the evil witch Amy sent a dragon to kill him but he slayed the dragon and headed into the tower, and upon finding the princess brought her back…" Blaze was sure what was going to say and paid attention. "By doing some stuff he saw on TV." Blaze face faulted and sweat dropped.

"That story was so wrong, Cinderella is another story, the man was a prince, not labeled as the hottest male alive, Amy isn't the witch, the last part was from Snow White, and at that he saved her with kiss…" Blaze trailed off as her and Sonic blushed madly.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything else for a name, I am the hottest male alive for your information, I am a prince, Amy is a witch in my opinion, how was I supposed to know and the kiss… well goodnight!" Sonic said hastily and dashed.

"Sonic T. Hedgehog, come back and tell me my story!" Blaze yelled and ran after him.


	3. Oh me, oh my, it's Psychic Man

Chapter 3: Oh me, oh my, it's Psychic Man!

**Warning Chapter contains Amy bashing, SonAmy fans I'm sorry.**

The gang had decided to go to the beach well that is after convincing Sonic that there will not be a tidal wave when they got there.

"Sonic, want to take a swim with me?" Blaze asked her friend with a smile.

"Blaze, you know I can't swim." Sonic said, embarrassingly and blushed when he saw her bikini.

"I could always teach you." Blaze suggested and smiled.

"It's okay, Blaze." Sonic reassured her.

"Aw, please Sonic, let me teach you, pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee." Blaze told him with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, ok." Sonic gave in, defeated with a sigh.

"YAY!" Blaze yelled and grabbed his hand as she led him to the water.

"Woah, woah, slow down, slow down!" Sonic yelled in vain as he was already in the water. "Help, I can't swim, I can't swim!" Blaze just looked at him and Sonic finally noticed he was only knee deep in the water and grinned sheepishly, Blaze just sighed.

Blaze held out her hand and he took it and she slowly started to teach him how to swim.

"Wow, Blaze you're the best teacher ever." Sonic complemented and Blaze gave a small blush at the praise.

"Well, I try." Blaze said with a grin.

"Well, you try good." Sonic said.

"BLAZEY!" A white hedgehog yelled as he ran over to them standing on the shore. "Blaze, my love I have come back for you!" He yelled.

"Silver, would you leave me alone, I don't like you like that." Blaze sighed.

'His love, oh hell no she's not his love!' Sonic yelled in his mind with an eye twitch.

"Would you stop playing hard to get!" Silver yelled then noticed Sonic. "Who is he, Blaze are you cheating on me with this guy!" Silver yelled.

"First off stop yelling, second I just don't like you, and we were never a couple in the first place!" Blaze yelled.

"You monster you, you…brainwashed my Blaze, I'll kill you!" Silver yelled as he used his telekinesis launch Sonic deep under the water, suffocating him, Blaze was about to help him but then a very angry looking Shadow came and kicked Silver in the back of the head (Sound familiar) knocking him onto the sand.

"No one ever hurts any of my bros or so help me I will kill you, Blaze get Sonic out of there I'll deal with this annoying ass!" Shadow yelled and punched Silver in the face.

Blaze dived in after Sonic and found floating to the bottom he was unconscious and Blaze assumed the worst as she pulled him up above the water and onto shore, Shadow had made Silver run away and came to Sonic who was on the sand looking dead, then Tails came and gasped and tears started form in his eyes and so was Blaze's as she gave CPR to her friend, he woke up and Blaze instantly hugged him.

"What happened?" Sonic asked in a daze.

"Silver, my number one fan boy came and tried to drown you, so I rescued you and gave you CPR." Blaze explained to him and blushed at the CPR part.

"Well, thanks Blaze I could've died if it wasn't for you." Sonic said with sincerity.

"Hey, blue shit stay away from her!" Silver yelled as he came back and trapped Sonic in his telekinesis, but Sonic used Chaos Control and kicked Silver in the back.

"Damn you're like the male version of Amy, saying that maybe you should meet her." Sonic said and kicked him into the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE SILVER'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAIIIN!" Silver said as he flew off until he was only speck in the distance.

"Finally, he's gone!" Sonic exclaimed as they all started going back to the castle.

"Hey Sonic, can I ask you a question?" Blaze asked Sonic.

"Yeah, shoot Blaze." Sonic said.

"That Amy girl I met when I went to your dimension, is she your girlfriend?" Blaze asked her blue friend.

"No!" Sonic yelled. "All she does is annoy me 24/7 I hate her, she ties me up and threatens to kill me if I don't marry her with that stupid hammer, I swear that time in the EX world grand prix when I had to 'accidentally' hit her to stop Eggman was awesome!" Sonic yelled his Amy hating rant.

"Woah, sounds just like me and Silver." Blaze said with complete understanding they got back to the castle and Sonic took a nap, Marine had come and was talking to Blaze.

"I'm tellin' ya, ya gotta tell him how you feel mate." Marine tried to reassure Blaze.

"I guess you're right." Blaze said as she got up and went to Sonic's room and knocked, this woke up Sonic.

"Come in." Sonic yawned.

"Hey Sonic I wanted to tell you something." Blaze said as she came over to him.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I…" Blaze tripped and landed on the bed on top of Sonic and they both blushed and turned to see Shadow at the door with his phone taking a picture.

"This is so going on Facebook." Shadow said then started cracking up.

"SHADOW!"


	4. Tickle Battle

Chapter 4: Tickle Battle

Sonic was on the castle balcony looking really glum, Blaze came up behind him.

"Sonic, are you alright?" Blaze asked her blue friend, looking worried .

Sonic just passed her without answering, worrying Blaze even more, this was not like Sonic at all.

Sonic just went into his room, even Shadow and Tails were worried about him.

Blaze came into his room, he was lying there with his head facing the ceiling and he noticed and just looked indifferent, Blaze sat at the edge of the bed.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

Sonic looked at her and sighed. "I just miss some of my friends, Knuckles, Cream, the Chaotix, even though he's annoying Big's a friend." Sonic said with a sigh, Blaze's worried look got replaced by an evil grin as she pounced on Sonic gaining a blush from the supersonic hedgehog and started tickling him causing him to laugh uncontrollably, making tears leak from his eyes as Blaze still had that evil glint in her eye but it quickly disappeared as Sonic jumped back on her and started tickling her back, Shadow had heard the laughing and peaked in through a crack in the door, Tails joined in on this and gasped. "Oh my god, are they doing it?" Tails asked with wide eyes. "No, but they look close to it." Shadow replied taking out his camera, Sonic and Blaze continued with their tickle battle, but with them rolling around Blaze ended up kissing him on his cheek, bringing a humongous blush on his face, and when he noticed Shadow and Tails his eye twitched. "Hold on." He told her and moved out of Shadow and Tails' line of sight and used chaos control to appear behind them but they hadn't noticed it and he bonked them both on the back of the head and they looked back sheepishly and grinned, Sonic evilly grinned. "I will pay you back." Sonic said and left, Shadow and Tails looked at each other and gulped.

(2 Hours Later)

Shadow was checking Facebook and looked at Sonic's wall it said: '**Rouge, Shadow is madly in love with you!' **

"**SOOOOONNNNNNIIIIICCCCC!"**

**Sorry about it being so short, was all I could think of.**


	5. Sonic vs Silver, the battle for Blaze!

Sonic was currently walking on the outside of the castle just taking in the scenery in his stride but, soon it was interrupted when Silver dropped in.

"Great it's you what do you want now?" Sonic asked the white hedgehog.

"Tomorrow at noon, I challenge you to a battle for Blaze's heart, no distractions and nobody coming to your rescue this time." Silver stated pointing a finger at Sonic as he teleported away, Sonic grinned and shook his head as he used chaos control to get back to the others.

"Hey Sonic, I have a surprise for you." Blaze said with her hands behind her back.

"What is it?" Sonic asked and Blaze pulled out some folded clothes and handed them to him.

"I bought you, Tails, and Shadow some clothes." Blaze said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sonic said as he went to try them on and came back out in a white jacket(Think of Trunks' only white) with a black shirt underneath and black pants.

"They're great, Blaze, thanks." Sonic said with a thumbs up and Blaze blushed.

"No problem, Sonic." Blaze told him with a dismissive wave.

(2 Hours Later)

Sonic looked up at the clock and chuckled it was noon, he left to go to the castle arena, he had told Blaze and the others and they had set it up, he saw Silver there waiting for him.

"About time." Silver said with his arms crossed as a guard begun the match.

(Music Insert: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker – Molgera Battle.)

Silver flew into the air and charged up a psychic blast and hurled it at Sonic, who took out his sword and easily cut it in half, the halves blowing up on either side of him, Sonic channeled the Chaos Energy in his sword and swiping it at Silver sending a wave of energy at Silver, which hit full and true, knocking Silver to the ground, Silver got up and grabbed Sonic with his psychic abilities sending him flying into the air, then hitting him with another psychic, smoke filled the area in the sky where Sonic was, but then a blue blur kicked Silver in the back sending him into the far wall, then Sonic shot a Chaos Spear after Silver who was still in the wall leaving dust to fly into the air, Silver limped back and fell to the ground unconscious.

(Music End)

"That'll teach him." Sonic said as he made his way to the castle only to see Blaze with a pissed look on her face.

"Aw Shit!"


	6. Conversations and the FALCON PUNCH!

"H-Hey Blaze, uh, what's up?" Sonic asked with a cheeky grin and eyes scanning the area for an escape from Blaze's flaming fury of death.

"Don't give me that, I know what you were up to, fighting Silver in the arena and I hear that it was for what was it again, oh yeah my HEART!" At this point she was inwardly smirking, she was going to tease and tease, more and more.

"Ah, that's… a lie." Sonic grinned and shrugged his shoulders, slightly shifting his body but ever so slightly that Blaze didn't notice or so he thought and taking action he sped off… well he tried before Blaze grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks and turned him to face her still holding on to his arms.

"Well?" Blaze questioned the blue hedgehog in front of her.

Sonic after seeing no alternate option of escape kissed Blaze on the lips of course since it was a kiss Blaze let go of him instinctively, Sonic took the chance and blasted off into the castle reaching his room and locking the door sealed shut.

If it wasn't expected Blaze rushed in after him reaching his room and seeing the door shut, _burned_ it down seeing a lump in Sonic's bed sheets she ripped it off seeing the supersonic hedgehog curled up as if in fear, then he noticed her and freaked out.

"Uh… hi?" Blaze grabbed his collar of his jacket and in an amazing show of strength lifted him of the ground with one hand she turned him around and blasted him in the ass with a ball of fire to which she dropped him and jumped out the window hitting the ground and running to the nearest lake.

"MY ASS, MY ASS IS ON FIRE, HOLY SHITTTTTTT!" Sonic jumped into the lake and a look of relief crossed his face and he sighed.

Blaze grinned unable to hold in her laughter and cracked up falling to the ground in a complete crack up and pointing at the drenched hedgehog and walking over to the water's edge she grinned at the hedgehog who in the blink of an eye yanked her into the water as well and as a result she yelped in surprise as he laughed and splashed water into her face, she jumped onto and they both continued splashing in the water.

Silver was always a stubborn hedgehog since he was little so when he lost a fight he had to get vengeance but what he saw when he entered the castle fields was horrifying to _him_. Sonic and Blaze splashing in the water having fun and _laughing. _The anger in him was rising as he used his psychic powers to pull Sonic out of the water and onto the shore, Sonic looked up at him and sighed. "Not you again." Sonic sighed out as he turned back to Blaze who was sitting on the shore watching.

"Don't worry this won't take long." Sonic said as he brought his hand back as it glowed with energy and Sonic grinned, "An old friend taught me this move when I was brawling, FALCON..." "Uh oh." "PUNCH!" and with this Silver was sent flying into the horizon. "LOOKS LIKE SILVER'S BLASTING OFF AGA… OH FORGET IT!" Silver yelled as he was sent flying and hitting the side of a mountain. (Cue Captain Falcon's voice) "YES!" Sonic yelled and Blaze just blinked at him and raised a brow, Sonic shrugged. "I met Captain Falcon so what."


End file.
